Matthew Fournier-Jones
Stats Age: 18 (deceased) Birthday: 1stt July 1990 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Species: Human Likes: reading, fantasy stories, his father, his brother, his best friend Marco, polar bears, hockey, snow, ice cream. Dislikes: Having to hide Alfred's crimes, people fighting/arguing, the opposing hockey team, hot weather. History Matthew was the first child of the couple Phillipe Fournier and Annie Jones. His father divorced his mother and took Matthew to live with him in Ohio, though he was often allowed to see his mother and eventually his younger half-brother Alfred on holidays. He and his father moved back down to Texas not long after Annie and Alfred did, and the two brothers ended up going to the same school. Shy and quiet by nature, Matthew was often picked on, mainly because he'd gained a slightly French accent off his father, and was bi-lingual and not as comfortable with English as he was French. He was also quite weedy and small for his age, but he soon made friends with another boy, Marco, over ice cream one afternoon. Alfred and Marco often fought over who got to play with Matthew at recess, but in the end called a truce so they could work together to stop the other kids picking on Matthew. One day, his father vanished without warning, and Matthew made his way to his mother's house in floods of tears. He settled in living with them for two years before his father came back from France, where it turned out he'd gone to see relatives. Matthew was hugely relieved that his father was alright, and instantly forgave him when he came back and moved in with the family for Matthew's sake. By high school, Matthew was a gangly teen, still shy and overshadowed by his younger brother, but he didn't really mind. He prefered the quiet life, though he really did wish that people would listen to him when he talked sometimes. But he had bigger worries than being heard. He'd stumbled on to Alfred's "bad habit", as he called it, and being the loving brother he was, tried to help Alfred hide it. It sent him into a spiral of guilt whenever he did, each fresh kill making him feel worse and worse. He felt he was just as bad as Alfred, if not worse because he was consciously aiding this madness without actually having the excuse of being mad himself. Finally, after having to bury a human corpse, Matthew cracked, spilling his story to his father. His wording, however, made it seem like it was a joint effort between the two brothers to keep up this killing spree, and Phillipe took it badly. He stormed out of the house to tell the police. Desperate, Matthew followed him out to the front lawn, grabbing his hand and trying to stop him. Phillipe pushed him off, and told him he wouldn’t sit by and let this happen. He asked what would happen if it was one of their family that Alfred killed next. Still Matthew begged, until Phillipe said he wouldn’t be associated with a family of murderers. “I’m going the authorities to arrest Alfred for murder.” he said. “But you can’t do that! Please, please papa, you’re a part of this family, he’s your son, he’s my brother!” pleaded Matthew. “They’ll give him the death penalty!” Phillipe grit his teeth. “If he is your brother, then I have no son!” he exclaimed, before getting in the car and driving off. Completely crushed and aware that his life was over, as he and his brother would be arrested and trialed for this, he found a hand gun, placed it under his chin, and shot himself. Category:Humans